earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Neue Eisenstadt
The city of Neue Eisenstadt is an Austro-German colony located in central Bangladesh. Since the city's founding it has expanded somewhat into eastern India and western Burma. The city is heavily Germanized, focused on venerating Austria and The Dual German Monarchy. Founding After living in Vienna-Graz for about a week, jabesb2, with encouragement from 73beetle, decided to stake a claim in the developing Austro-German frontier of East Asia. On June 1st of 2018 The town itself was founded upon the ruins of an older city, whose dilapidated state was something early colonists sought to quickly rectify. Rapid Expansion jabesb2 would quickly invite his close friend, cyanyde7, to help in this massive undertaking. With some further help from recruited residents, cyanyde took charge of much of the rebuilding efforts while jabesb2 undertook great lengths to gather required materials, funds, and manpower to grow their fledgling community. By June 3rd the town expanded to include 11 residents. By about mid June the town was classified as a "Metropolis" holding over 30 souls. Betrayal As Neue Eisenstadt swelled in population a member known as JackGamesFTW joined the ranks. JackGamesFTW would quickly grow to become a town hero, having killed Indian raiders multiple times and being competent at building. The town staff grew to trust JackGamesFTW he seemed to be a non native English speaker who held the town in his best interest. jabesb2 would give JackGamesFTW councillorship of the town, a mistake which would prove fatal. Whilst the main town leaders (jabesb2, cyanyde7, and their irl friends) slept JackGamesFTW used his new power to unclaim massive amounts of the town and kick numerous residents. The reason for this betrayal is unknown, though town leaders speculate JackGamesFTW was ultimately an alt of someone from Lantau/India. Rebirth jabesb2 and cyanyde7 submitted a support ticket, thankfully the server staff granted them enough funds to reclaim most of the chunks lost to JackGamesFTW's betrayal. Next came the long process of rebuilding their population of 33 residents. Though progress was slow (Mostly due to irl commitments jabesb2 and cyanyde7 held) the town's population recovered in late June, once again being listed as a metropolis. Tension and Conflict The ruins Neue Eisenstadt were built over were once within the nation of Lantau's "Core" territory. Lantau asserts that Neue Eisenstadt must be assimilated within their regime, the Austro-Germanic inhabitants find this notion absurd. This debate over who should own this colonial territory has further soured Indo-Germanic relations. Present Despite a backdrop of Greater India's threats, Neue Eisenstadt continues to expand. Towny considers the region to be a Metropolis as it boasts over 28 residents. Several urban renewal and gentrification projects are being planned and executed by the town's authorities. Business is beginning to boom in Neue Eisenstadt, private enterprises like The German East Bengal Company , Wolf's Den Item Shop and the Zitoprodukt Company have recently started. The town has also just installed it's prototype mob grinder. The city and its officials have decided to treat the problem of not enough space and "slums" outside of the city with the German East Bengal Company, in particular Sikorskiii and LordKarutemo undertaking projects such as apartment buildings, free housing, a welfare center in progress and much more. To progress it quicker, LordKarutemo has taken the far eastern parts to develop and Sikorskiii the far western. Category:Towns